Cross-dressing, Murder, and Love, Oh My!
by Lee Totema
Summary: Gretel has witnessed a murder. So they put her into protective services and send her off to Zephyr Town. The twist? She's living her life as her twin instead. Now cross-dressing, she lives her life while trying to stay safe, earn some money on the way, and also deal with several villagers that have her in their eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh, you guys have no idea how happy I am right now. This story has been swimming in my mind for the last 2 years and finally, FINALLY, I wrote it down, thanks to the help of my bad internet service xD**

**Alright just to let you know, I have already written about 9 chapters, just need to go and edit them. This first chapter is a bit of a doozy, but don't fret! Things will become a little bit less dramatic and towards more slice of life but just bare with me ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar or any of the characters. I do own this story though.**

**This 0-0-0 means time has passed and/or a change of POV**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A young boy walked toward a simple farm. Passing an old windmill, he looked towards the field that is to his right. He sighed at the small field and goes up the stairs to his new house, his brown hair slightly playing with the wind. A man walked behind him, his face chiseled with his beard and blond hair, wearing a black top hat, puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you but it is all we can do." The blond man said. "Hansel, this is your new home." Hansel sighed, not liking the way things are going.

"Felix, I don't know if I can do this. I mean, the farm work won't be too hard, considering that I have worked on a farm all my life thanks to my parents, but the cross-dressing I will have a little hard time with." Hansel said.

Felix sighed, not liking the situation anymore than he was or, truthfully, she was. You see Hansel was really Gretel, a girl that was put under the protection program. She was living quietly on her parents farm on the Sunshine Islands when she accidentally witnessed a murder taking place from a person she couldn't believe. The wealthy son of Will and Lily. The event was still fresh in her mind.

0-0-0

The sun shone in on a mostly empty room, sparse of more furniture besides a bed and dresser. Blonde locks pop out beneath the sheets. An alarm goes off and the person shuts it off and gets up. A young girl with sleepy eyes gets up. She puts on a pink sweater, a small rucksack, and some shorts and goes downstairs. She spies her mother already on the stove, getting her lunch ready for the day no doubt. Her light brown hair falling messily, only pulled behind by a red bandanna.

"Good Morning Gretel, sleep well?" She said.

"Yea mostly, has dad gone out already?" Gretel asked.

"He's tending to the animals right now, it's your turn to water the plants this week remember?" She said. Gretel nodded, eating a small slice of bread, before going to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot, deliver this over to the yacht. I found these stones for Lily. You know how they rarely come by now." She said. Gretel nodded, taking the package and the small letter with the words, 'From Chelsea' with her as she went out to do her daily chores. Life on Sunshine Islands was slow, peaceful and monotone, not that it bothered Gretel. She loved the quiet that happened on the islands, and was already the next in line from taking the ranch from her parents. After watering the plants she started to make her way past the bridge. Saying hello to every passing villager.

"You're up early." Gretel looked behind her to see her twin brother Hansel.

"Hansel! I thought you were still at the mainland, how'd it go with Zephyr Town?" She said, giving him a light hug.

"It went great, I start in a week." He said, walking with her.

"I can't believe it, I never thought you would ever leave." Gretel said.

"Aww, is someone missing me already?" Hansel teased.

"No! Anyway, you better go and say hi to our parents, they've been worried sick!" Gretel said, leaving to deliver the package. Hansel shook his head and chuckled.

Gretel finally arrived at the yacht and marveled at the beauty. She always wondered how her mom became such good friends with rich people like Will and Lily. She never got along with their son, Sol. He's always made fun of her since they were children and she distanced herself from him as much as she could. Good thing too since he began to stray off the deep end. Rumor around the island say that he was stricken off the will for his inheritance. The yacht was fairly empty without Lily's servants. It was slightly odd, it was usually bustling with activity.

"Hello?" Gretel said. She didn't receive a response. Going through some rooms, it was all but abandoned.

'That's weird, I wonder where is everyone?' Gretel thought to herself. She decided to go to the lower decks in case she missed something. Even there it was empty. She sighed and decided to leave, until she heard a few muffled voices. She followed them to a halfway open door.

"I can't believe you forced me to do this. If only you followed my simple orders, then you wouldn't be in this situation." A teasing voice said which Gretel recognized as Sol. She looked and in a mirror she said Sol with his long blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail. He was wearing black and gold chinese clothes. What surprised her was that there was someone tied in a chair in front of him.

"Look Sol, I did what I could ok!? I got a family and kids! You promised me that once I did it you'd let me go." The man said.

"It's not my fault my parents took me out of their will. I had to make do with what I had. Drugs, gambling, pimping out women. I had to do it in order to stay in money, but you had to go and lose the goods." Sol said, picking up a dagger. Gretel had a sinking feeling in her stomach as to how this situation would go, but she couldn't look away. "And now I've got the cops on my back, trying to enter these pitiful islands to search me. If you had just done what I've told you..."

"There was no way I would use those girls to smuggle your drugs! There's so much you can do Sol, and that was just inhumane." The man argued.

"Yes, and this is too." Sol said, stabbing the man's hand. He screamed in agony which sent goosebumps up Gretel's spine. "You should've thought twice before double crossing me."

"You...hah...You won't get away with this!" The man shouted at him. Sol laughed maniacally.

"You forget my friend, by the time they've realized you're not in their custody, you will be long gone." Sol said, grabbing the dagger and pulling it out, making the man scream out in pain again. Gretel looked away and tried to will herself to move but her legs were jelly. The man kept screaming and it felt like an eternity until Gretel only heard silence. She took a look and the man had a dagger protruding from his chest, right above his heart. It was then that Sol took her cue and silently tried to walk out until a squeak came from one of the spots she stepped on. Not looking back, she silently ran up to the top deck and out towards the bridge, running and running until she reached her farm.

She ran into the house and slammed the door behind her. Hansel was eating a sandwich in the kitchen when she did so.

"Gretel? You ok? You look like a ghost." Hansel said before Gretel flung herself and sobbed into his chest. She didn't care that she was a 20 year old woman who hasn't cried since she was a little girl, she was scared beyond her mind and sought her twin's comfort. Hansel didn't need to be told anything, he just patted her head until she calmed down. Unfortunately, life wouldn't let her relax. A knock on the door came and Gretel became deadly silent. She looked at the door as if death was right behind it. The person knocked again and Hansel looked at her as she shook her head 'no.'

"Excuse me? This is Detective Blue of the mainland, I'm here to ask a few questions." A rough voice said behind the door. Gretel crumpled on the floor and Hansel went to answer the door. There stood a fairly muscular man with a checkered formal shirt and jeans. On his head was a cap with USI in the front. "Good Afternoon, my name is Blue. I'm here to ask a few questions about a suspect on the island, is this a good time?" Hansel looked to his sister and she nodded. He put on a big smile.

"Of course, come in. I think we might be able to give you some information." Hansel said. Blue came in, noticing how Gretel was on the floor, wiping a few tears as Hansel took a bite out of his sandwich and showed Blue the couch.

"Are you sure this is-"

"Sol murdered someone!" Gretel suddenly shouted causing Blue to flinch and Hansel to cough, choking on his sandwich. "Iwasonlydelieveringsomethingformom,noonewasthere,whichwasreallyweirdandthen-"

"Woah, woah...woah." Blue started, grabbing Gretel's shoulders, a new fresh wave of sobs coming out of her eyes and Hansel drinking something to stop his fit. "Ok, start from the very beginning, and slowly."

"Ok." Gretel sniffed. "I went to deliver something to Lily, Sol's mom, for my mom. W-when I went down t-to..." Gretel cleared her throat. "No one was there, s-so I went b-below deck a-and Sol was with a man. I-I didn't recognize him. He was t-talking a-about drugs and prostitution and gambling and losing something! T-then he..." She gulped. "He grabbed a dagger and killed him." She finally squeaked out, sobbing in her hands until Hansel came and hugged her.

"Well, this was the break we've been looking for. The suspect we've been trying to catch is Sol. We've been gathering evidence against him for the past 6 months but all of our eyewitnesses have been disappearing one by one. I know you've been through much in such a short amount of time, but we have to get you out of this island before he knows about what you've seen." Blue said.

"How would he know that it was her? He didn't see her." Hansel said, not minding that his sister was cleaning her nose on his shirt.

"Did you leave the package?" Blue asked.

"No, I still have the bag and le-" Gretel said before noticing something. The letter was missing. "T-t-the letter! It's gone! I'm dead, I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me!" Gretel began panicking and hyperventilating, a bad habit she had since she was small.

"Calm down, calm down! We can get you off the island, we can put you in protective services, everything will be fine." Blue said.

"But you said all your eyewitnesses have disappeared. How can I trust you to take care of her?" Hansel said, patting his sister's back, trying to calm her down. Blue sighed and pinched his eyebrows together. "I don't know, but I will figure something out. I won't let another person die by his hands. I can't think of any place...Wait, can I assume you're farmers?" Blue asked, both of them nodded. "I know of a town hidden in the mountains that's looking for a farmer. We can have you placed there if they're willing to cooperate."

"Is the name Zephyr Town?" Hansel asked. "Yea, how did you know?" Blue wondered.

"I already applied there and they have accepted me. In a weeks time they should have all my furnishings and equipment. I've been trying to work for them for the past couple of months. I don't think they'll like being inconvenienced like that."

"Damn." Blue swore, now what?

"But I do have an idea." Hansel said with a cunning smile.

0-0-0

'Hansel, how did you get me into this mess? Convincing me cross-dressing as you would cover my identity more and taking over the farm in place of you. I even had to dye my hair!' Gretel thought as she laid in bed. 'At least with this I'll be safe but, it was so sudden. Just yesterday I was watering the plants and helping with the animals, and tonight I'm sleeping in a foreign bed, in a town I don't even know and Mom and Dad, they don't even know anything. Oh why did this have to happen?' Gretel started to cry again, thinking back onto Blue's words.

_"Now that we have your testimony, we can finally arrest him. I'll let you know of the dates of the court when you're needed. Until then, stay low, don't attract attention to yourself and keep contact with your family to a minimum. I'll keep you posted."_

"I just wanna go home and be safe. Hansel, why couldn't you come with me?" Gretel whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**About the whole police thing? Yea I have a no clue how the real world does it, but I'm trying my best. Did you know in the USA, we actually have never lost someone to protective services?**

**Leave a Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chap! Things will finally get a little bit more lighter from here on out :3**

* * *

Gretel woke up when she heard her door knocked. She barely got any sleep last night due to all the things that happened the day before. She rubbed her eyes, took a big breath and opened the door.

"Good morning Gretel, may I come in?" Blue said, tipping his hat to her. She nodded and let him in. The house was fairly simple. Small single bed, a bookcase, calender, simple vase and the door to the storage in the living room with a small wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the house. "I see you've already made yourself home. How are you adjusting?"

"I've only been here for a day and a night and I'm already missing everything." Gretel said, sitting down on the table in the middle.

"Your hair looks good." Blue commented but she stared at the table, not really focusing on anything. "We have Sol in custody. Now it's only a waiting game. Since he comes from a well off family, he will be hiring the most expensive lawyer in the country, but with plenty of evidence against him, he won't stand a chance. You will be key in bringing him down Gretel, I hope you know that." Blue said and she nodded. He sighed, knowing anything he said will not make her any happier. "Your brother said he'd be coming by later in the week. I'll also keep calling to remind you of dates of when you need to come in." Blue sighed before there was another knock on the door. Gretel went and opened.

"Good Morning Gretel! I know you have had a very bad day yesterday but fear not! I will make sure your time here in Zephyr Town will be as happy as I can!" Mayor Feliz announced, flexing his arms. Blue and Gretel stared at him until Gretel started laughing. "That's the spirit!" Felix said, laughing along as well. "Oh Detective Blue, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok, I was just here to inform Gretel of a few important things, I won't get in your way." Blue said, tipping his hat and excusing himself.

"Well Gretel, since you've been raised in a farm all your life, I guess explaining how to manage one on your own would be a bit redundant. I did bring your tools, if you would follow me, after you're dressed of course." Felix said, going outside. Gretel sighed before the light in her eyes died out a bit. She put on her brother's clothes and went outside.

0-0-0

Spring in Zephyr Town was different than Sunshine Islands. There wasn't much humidity so your clothes didn't stick to you. The air was salty so there wasn't too many flowers growing and the water was also so cold. Gretel found herself admiring the forest, the trees, the flower beds, the wind that blew her brown hair. It was so different, she could see why it appealed to her brother. She walked a big, following the trail. She had to introduce herself to the villagers of course, it's not like she could just be a shut in. Besides, Felix said that she had to be a part of their grand bazaar, whatever that is.

She saw a man with light brown hair wavy hair, an easel and pencil in hand wearing a checkered hat with matching paints. He was staring out from underneath a pair of trees, a small smile on his face.

'Ok you can do this, just go and introduce yourself. Remember you're Hansel, not Gretel, act like Hansel...that won't be too hard, hopefully.' Gretel thought to herself.

"Um, Hello? I'm...Hansel, the new farmer." Gretel said. He turned to look at her with a blank look. 'Oh no, I said something weird didn't I? I totally did, I messed this up!' She thought with a panic until he took a long yawn and stretched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not really awake in the morning. Um Hansel right?" He said.

'Yay! I didn't mess it up!'

"Oh yea, Hansel, Nice to meet you." Gretel said, shaking his hand.

"Angelo, I'm the artist around town. I really loved the nature here which is why I stayed. I heard about you from Felix, it's good to have a farmer around, maybe now he'll get some customers in his bazaar." Angelo said.

"Bazaar?" Gretel said confused.

"Oh, he hasn't told you? This town used to be a world famous bazaar but in recent time, it hasn't gone so well." Angelo explained, a light wind playing with his hair. "But a farmer always changes things." He smiled sweetly and Gretel found herself relaxing a bit more.

'Maybe all the villagers are as nice as him. One can only hope.' She thought.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I still need to introduce myself to the other villagers." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. If you're around the area, my lodge is just past the third windmill, right in front of the river, but mostly I'm usually walking around the village. Nice to meet you." Angelo said and they bid farewells. She went down the slope as she noticed the windmill in the distance. 'Hm, I also have a windmill on my farm, I wonder what they're for?' Her thought was interrupted from giggles. She saw two girls that looked exactly the same, with their outfits differing them. One blue, one red, but both with the same pink hair and same exact outfit, playing with a young boy. The young boy noticed, pointed and they all ran towards her.

'Kids, I haven't dealt with kids in who knows how long!'

"So are you really the new farmer?" The boy said.

"Of course he is! Didn't you see him with Felix a week ago?" The girl with the red outfit said.

"Yea, but he didn't say anything. I didn't know Mayor Felix hired him!" The boy said.

"Um...please don't fight...Kevin, Cindy..." The girl with blue said quietly.

"We're not fighting Lauren." Cindy said. "So you are the new farmer right?" She said, crossing her arms.

'Woah, big personality there.'

"Yea, my name is Hansel-"

"Do you like bugs?! I like bugs, I really like big bugs like the Hercules beetle did you know that they come in the summer? And, and there are tons of butterflies right now!" Kevin started with one breath and she hide a laugh.

"Where I came from, we didn't have a lot of bugs like that." She said, 'None of the trees we have here.'

"No bugs!" Kevin said.

"I'd like to live there then, I hate bugs!" Cindy said. "Do you have flowers?"

The questions kept coming and Gretel found herself answering most of them, feeling a little lighter on her feet. She said good-bye to the kids and started on her path around town. She met with Wilbur and Isaac who were on their way to inspect the windmill on her farm, planning to fix it up. Apperently the windmill on her farm is used for fermenting and is capable of making many items. Gretel requested a list and they said that there was one already in there, she reminded herself to look at it sometime.

Over the course of the day, she met with more and more villagers. Claire and Nellie were the mother's of the kids, Raul told her of how she can come and shop for some necessities on the farm. Finally she felt a bit tired and decided to check out the cafe in the town square.

The bell rang and a sweet air wafted out, it immediately made her mouth water.

"Oh, are you the new farmer?" A young boy said, wearing a purple hat with short light coffee brown hair and pale green eyes.

"Oh yea, my name is Hansel." Gretel said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet'cha, name's Dirk. If you see Ivan around, he's my older brother. Right now he's out of town, teaching at the city down the mountain." Dirk said. "Hey, Joan, Marian, the new farmer's here!" He shouted. An old woman with a gentle smile and a very pretty lady came out of the kitchen in the back. Gretel blushed when she saw the woman.

'Woah, pretty.'

"This is Joan and Marian, they own this place, I just help out from time to time." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh you do more than that dear. Very pleasant to meet you young man." Joan said, while Gretel quickly straightened up some more.

"No, it's a pleasure meeting you madam, you have a lovely place here." Gretel said and Joan laughed. "Oh dearie, you don't have to be so tense, I don't bite much." She giggled and Gretel chuckled.

"It's nice to have a new face around here, I'm sure that you'll enjoy yourself here." Marian said, causing Gretel to blush some more.

"O-oh, yea, um, le-let me introduce myself. I'm Hansel." Gretel said. Marian giggled which made Gretel feel more embarrassed.

"Would you like some tea? You will have to buy it but I do give away my recipes, if you're interested." Joan said.

"Oh sure, I'd love some." Gretel said. Joen asked for Dirk to get it while Joan and Marian went to the register.

'Marian is so pretty, I wish I was pretty as her, but unfortunately, I look so unfeminine I actually pass off as my brother.' Gretel thought, banging her head against the table. She sighed, thinking about her brother has her thinking about home.

"Hey, you ok?" Dirk asked, bringing her tea.

"Oh, yea. Just thinking about home, is all." She said, sighing.

"Hmm, I think you need some fresh air. Hey! I'm going outside for a bit!" Dirk shouted. "Let's go!" Hansel followed him out to a table. The wind was low for the day but still a relaxing breeze. Dirk took a big breath and let it out. "Nothing like some fresh tea during a nice day." They sat down while Gretel took a sip.

"So, why'd you come out to Zephyr Town of all places?" Dirk asked.

"Change of scenery mostly." She said, 'And also to get away from a rich drug lord who caught me watching him murder someone.' She thought to herself.

"Don't worry about anything, everybody is really friendly here. Antoinette and Freya are a little bit on the cold side but that's nothing big really. Oh hey Sherry!" Dirk said, standing up and waving to someone. Gretel looked behind her and she saw the epitome of a sweet nature girl. Her amber colored hair coming down in long waves, her blue hat and dress accentuated it. Gretel stood up and knocked her chair over. Ever since she was young, she has always loved cute things.

'Wah! I would love to be her friend!'

"Hello Dirk." She said in a sweet honey voice.

"He-"

"My name is Hansel! Is that really your natural hair color, it looks so soft and beautiful! You look really, really cute!" Gretel said, coming up to Sherry, before realizing that probably made her look like an idiot. Sherry blushed which caused Gretel to step away. "I-I-I'm so sorry! It's just you look, I mean, it's just-" Sherry giggled behind her hand which caused Gretel to pull her hat down over her face in embarrassment.

"I can see why father chose you to fix up the farm." Sherry said with a giggle.

"Father?" Gretel asked.

"Yep, Mayor Felix is her dad." Dirk said, elbowing her in the ribs playfully.

"Oh, um, well. I just feel a bit foolish now." Gretel said.

'Kill me.'

"Don't worry about it. It's nice meeting you Hansel, I think you knocked over your tea." Sherry said and sure enough, the tea was dripping onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry Dirk, I'll clean it up!" Gretel said before Dirk fully laughed in her face. "W-what?" She pouted as Dirk continued to laugh and Sherry joined with him too. 'I'm making a fool out of myself.' A sudden breeze came causing Gretel to sneeze and realize that a couple of butterflies flew around her.

"Well, I promised Antoinette to meet her near the waterfall, be careful Hansel." Sherry said, walking away while Gretel waved at her. Dirk gave her a smug look.

"What?" She said.

"You like her don't you?" Dirk asked, causing her to blush. "N-no I don't!"

'Yea that was convincing.'

"Well, you're gonna have to work for it. Lloyd is a really good friend with Mayor Felix, and he's one of the more successful vendors in the bazaar." Dirk said.

"I said, I don't like her. She was just cute, and...I like...cute things, Stop looking at me like that!" Gretel shouted while Dirk gave her another smug look.

'Well, at least I made a friend.'

**Sunshine Islands is the only game I haven't really played so I'm sorry if I get something wrong. If there is, please let me know so I can correct it.**

**Leave a Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my muse has left me, but I still got a few chapters left to edit. It's hard to be without a beta, but what can I say? I hope you like this chapter :3**

* * *

Gretel left Dirk and made her way down the trail, the sky becoming a bit dark. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost six. She saw the third windmill and from across the river she saw a young man that kinda looked like Dirk. She crossed the bridge and also saw Angelo's lodge, she made sure to keep that in mind in case she wanted to visit him.

"Um, Hello, my name is Hansel, I'm the new farmer in town." She introduced herself.

"Hello and Good Evening. My name is Ivan, the older brother of Dirk, it's also nice to meet you." Ivan said, giving her a handshake. His hair was the same light coffee color of Dirk's but he was wearing formal clothing and had no hat on.

"Oh I know, I was actually with him for most part of the day. He's a pretty good guy. He told me you were off tutoring." She said.

"Yes, I teach the kids in the city, but I come back and relax a bit before going home. This is my favorite spot. I have always loved how the river calms me down." Ivan said.

"It's strange to see rivers, for me at least. There wasn't any where I lived." She said. 'And the water was never as clear as here.'

"Really? What was your former home like?" Ivan asked.

"Hot, humid, sometimes unbearable, but it was home. Now I'm trying to make this place like my home." Hansel said.

"Well, I hope that we are making that a bit more easier. I know moving to a brand new place can take a big of a transition, but we try to be friendly as much as we can." Ivan said.

"I don't want to take too much of your time, I still need to introduce myself to the hotel staff as well." Gretel said. They said their farewells and up the hill she went into the hotel. It reminded her of the Mayor's mansion in the islands, making her remember Will and Lily and also Sol. She started to get a chill in front of the doors. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

'He's not here. He's not here. He's not here.' She kept chanting to herself. The door opened to her surprise and out came a girl with a pink and white maid outfit with her blonde hair up in tight curls.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was out here!" She said in a giddy voice.

"You're cute." Gretel said unknowingly which made the girl blush. 'Gah, I did it again!' "I'm sorry, that came out of nowhere! I'm the new farmer!" Gretel said, being embarrased yet again. The blonde hair girl giggled.

"It's ok, I'm always being called cute. My name is Daisy. I'm the maid at the hotel, but right now I'm off. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Ah, Hansel." She said.

"So nice to meet you!" Daisy giggled.

'I really need to work on my liking cute things part of my personality.'

"Oh well, I still need to introduce myself to the other hotel staff." She started.

"Oh right, well, don't be a stranger!" Daisy said, almost skipping her way down the trail. Hansel cleared her throat and came into the hotel. It shined with cleanliness and gave a nice fancy feeling.

"Why good evening, you must be the new farmer in the village." An old woman said. She looked older than Joan, her hair grey and on top of it a pink hat.

"Do come in." An older gentleman said to her. He had glasses and a mustache, which he was tending to before picking up a teacup.

"Oh yes my name is Hansel, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too. We are the proprietors of this hotel. If you have family over, feel free to tell them to rent a room." The older lady said. "Ah where are my manners, my name is Ethel and this is my husband Stuart."

"Nice you meet you, young man." He said, taking a sip.

"I'll make sure to forward the message, and thank you. I know we just met but it is getting late. It's a bit of a walk to get back to the farm." Gretel said.

"Oh don't worry about that my dear. We know that you will be working hard on getting your crops grown so you can sell at the bazaar. There is also a secret way, right behind this hotel, to get to your house in a jiffy. We are glad that you presented yourself to us. Have a nice trip home." Ethel said, giving a smile.

"Thank you, and excuse me." Gretel said.

"Such a polite young man." She heard Stuart say before closing the doors behind her. She went up the train and saw a small cliff. She climb up a bit before realize this led right into town square. She jumped and landed on the cobblestone, the houses lit up now that night has fallen. She walked down until she saw a family muscular Mayor.

"Ah Hansel! Good evening, off to your farm?" He asked.

"Yea, but before that, I wanted to know, what's the bazaar everyone has been talking about?" She asked.

"Ah yes, I assumed your brother explained to you, but I guess not. Please come into my house and I'll tell you." She went up the trail and came into Felix's house. It was pretty big and felt cozy inside. She followed him up the stairs and into an office.

"What we, at Zephyr Town, used to known as a world bazaar. People from all over visited our town, our vendors, and the town was very prosperous, but that prosperity didn't last. Eventually the vendors chose to sell their items elsewhere, less people visited and eventually our residential farmer chose to move as well. Our bazaar has grown smaller and smaller until only Lloyd, Joan, Raul and his brother were left. This is were you come in, I have a dream of making this bazaar worldwide once more. Not only are you able to keep the profits from your sales, you will also help in making our bazaar big again. That what the plan at least, until you, instead of your brother came, and I don't want you to be in more trouble if this bazaar becomes popular. You can choose not to participate, if that is what you want." Felix said.

Gretel thought about it. On the one hand she'd be making a lot of money selling things, but on the other hand, if the bazaar actually gets popular and marketed, there was always the increased chance that Sol might be able to find her. Her gut feeling told her he was already trying to find her anyway. So really, what's there to lose.

"Don't worry Major Felix, I would be glad to help you." Gretel said. Felix laughed boisterously and slapped her on the back, causing her to almost fall.

"I knew you'd agree with me! Excellent, the first bazaar is this saturday! You can stock up on anything you'd like to see, I'll show you to your stand 2 hours before the bazaar opens, so be there! Now I won't take up more of your time, you have a farm to take care of." Felix said and Gretel was on her way. She found another shortcut right behind his house and was able to make her way to her farm in record time.

'Huh, a bazaar. I wonder how my family would react.'

0-0-0

Sol sat in his private cell, the perks of being enormously rich. He remembered the disappointing eyes of his parents as he was dragged away in cuffs, the judging looks from the islanders, the pathetic sobbing of the so-called 'friends' he grew up with. The detective with that 'already won' smirk on his face.

He knew, nothing escaped him. The letter that Gretel had forgotten, easily told him who was the last piece in the puzzle. Evidence be damned, as Gretel was the only person who could really put him in jail. Truthfully, he wasn't even that mad. He was still giving out orders, still doing what he can to give himself a nice nest egg to sit on, while his parents stripped him of his birthright. Humility can go drown in a pond somewhere. He never understood why his parents chose that embarrassing place of an island to call home, when they could've gone somewhere more suited to people like them.

How he hated that island. How he hated it more when his parents said that he'd been cut off, no more money for him. That's why he turned to the way he was, that's why he sold the drugs, used the woman, did anything to make money. He didn't care if the way he did it was wrong, as long as he got a form of payment, this lifestyle isn't as easy to maintain without it.

The police thought they had him with insurmountable evidence, but just like the other witnesses who just 'disappeared' he will also make sure that this girl goes away as well.

He comes out of his cell, passing the inmates and ignoring their stares. Yes, it was hard being such an attractive man but with a glare that could pierce lead, they often left him to his own devices. He goes outside and sees them workout, play sports, or just be lazy. The birds chirp in the trees outside the fence, when one black pigeon took his place on Sol's shoulder. He takes out a small rolled up paper and gives it to the pigeon, unbeknownst to the guards. The pigeon flew away and he smirked. Soon, the pest would know it's last breath, just like the others.

The pigeon flew high and fast, finally landing on a perch outside an apartment. The man inside opened the window and the pigeon came in and left the note on the desk, before flying away.

A man with long silver hair and an effeminate face rolled it out.

'Deal with the blonde pest.'

The man smirked, recognizing the handwritting from his favorite employer. He flicked the hair out of his eyes, his bracelet making slight ringing noises, his pale green eyes looking at the city underneath his window.

"Well now, time to get to work."

0-0-0

Springtime was the best time for turnips, potatoes and cabbages because apparently that's all the seeds available in the village at this time, read Gretel. She woke up early in the morning like usual and started to read some of the books to get ahead in the type of farming here in the mountains, she'd have to be prepared.

After reading and watering her turnips, she decided for a small walk through the forest. As she crossed the bridge she decided to go the other path in the trail and found a lodge with a hammock outside.

"Amazing that I didn't see it yesterday, maybe my eyes are going bad." She said, looking at it as she walked past. The door opened revealing a young man with dark eyes, black hair and robe with blue accents, his hair in a turban like head cover. His glasses shifted slightly before he corrected them again.

"Oh, you must be the new farmer who moved in." He said.

"Yea, my name is Hansel, nice to meet you." Gretel said, He raised his eyes but said nothing else.

"Lloyd. Are you going to be helping us with the bazaar? A lot of people dropped when the last farmer left." Lloyd asked.

"Yea, I decided to help Felix with his idea, it's gonna be great! It's my first time doing something like this, I'm actually a little bit nervous." Gretel said.

"Don't be, as long as you sell fast and answer some of the customer's questions right, you'll be fine." Lloyd said.

"What do you sell in the bazaar?" She asked.

"I see ores and precious stones that I've found in my travels, you can also use them to make jewelry or give your tools upgrades if you want them." Lloyd explain.

"Woah! That's so cool! I can't to see them." Gretel giggled. He smiled.

"I am on my way of purchasing a few more down in the city, until later." Lloyd said and Gretel waved him goodbye. She went off exploring, trying to memorize the land so she won't be getting lost here and there. She noticed a lot of fishing spots and put a mental note to buy a fishing pole. She gathered a few flowers, hoping to give a few to the townspeople. As she took the trail once more she saw a petite girl with ice blue hair coming towards her. Her dark violet eyes were striking, her pale skin going well with her white and blue dress and the ribbon in her hair accentuated her overall appearance.

"You must be the new farmer." She said but Gretel couldn't help but stare at her.

'Beautiful.' She grabbed a magic blue flower and presented it to her.

"It's for you, it's as beautiful as your eyes." She said. It caused the girl to blush which really stood out on her pale cheeks.

"Wh-what, well. Thank you." She said and took the flower.

"My name is Hansel, what's yours?"

"Antoinette." She said.

"That's a really pretty name, it suits you." Gretel said, causing her to blush some more.

"Hmph, well of course it does, but don't you have work to do? Or do you really have enough spare time to pick flowers for absolute strangers?" She said.

"Oh, um, I just finished, I thought I would give flowers to the villagers since all of them welcomed me into the village." Gretel said.

"Well don't let me keep you." Antoinette said, walking briskly, leaving Gretel wondering if she did something to make her mad.

**Leave a Review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This goes to my first reviewer TheMultiColoredPencil for reviewing 3 chapters, I don't know who you are, but I love you! Oh and about the beta, I would like that. For that I have updated this chapter. It's a bit more shorter than the others but I forgot why. I think it just ended right. **

* * *

"So you've never captured a bug before?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, never even tried, how do you do it?" Gretel asked. At the moment, there were in the cliffs behind Angelo's lodge. She followed Kevin, hoping that he wouldn't hurt himself, but then he told her he's been climbing those cliffs since before he could walk. Butterflies occasionally flew over towards them and Kevin told her that she could catch them and also sell them.

"You can catch a few with your hands like grasshoppers or frogs when they come out when it rains. Or you can use a net, I can use my hands because I'm a master!" Kevin said, crossing his arms and pumping out his chest proudly.

"Show me master Kevin!" Gretel said, playing along.

"I will show you the ways of catching bugs!" Kevin said.

0-0-0

Dirk was enjoying his time in the forest, sitting down next to the twin trees near Hansel's house. He stretched his arms and leaned back on the tree. 'Ah, this is the life.' Dirk thought. He was watching some butterflies fly around in the air, before seeing a brown blur catch one. That brown blur turned out to be Hansel. The same Hansel that was falling towards him.

Hansel landed on top of Dirk with a big 'oomph' and the butterfly flew away.

"Aw! I actually had that one! Huh? Oh sorry Dirk!" He stood up and helped Dirk up.

"Nah, that's fine, nice flying skills." Dirk chuckled. He looked Hansel up and down, he was covered with small cuts, dirt and grass stains and his clothes looked slightly damp. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, Kevin was showing me to catch bugs, can you believe I'm actually catching them with my hands!? This is so awesome! I never got to do this stuff back home!" He said, waving his arms excitedly.

"Hey! You catch it?" Kevin shouted from the cliff heading towards Felix's house.

"Nah! It flew away but at least Dirk caught me!" Hansel said and smiled towards Dirk.

That's when that tug on his heart started. Kevin launched himself and Hansel caught him, playing jet and landing in the flower bed. Dirk chuckled and laughed at them. All of them started laughing.

"So which bugs have you caught?" Dirk said sitting up.

"Well so far just a couple of butterflies and grasshoppers, Kevin said the real bugs don't come until summer." Hansel said.

"Yep, that's when you can catch the big beetles and cicadas! Summer is awesome!" Kevin said.

"It should be better than back home, we have so many typhoons hit us during summer." Hansel said, contemplating. Dirk thought he saw him being sad but his focus was ruined by Kevin.

"Typhoons? Did you leave near a beach?!" Kevin asked.

"You could say that. That was the only saving grace of summer back home, going out to the beach, swimming collecting seashells, eating delicious summer food from the vendors, but it'd be interesting seeing what summer is like in the mountains." Hansel said, looking out towards the river below.

There it was again. That same sad look.

"We get really bad storms here too, but at least they won't affect your crops, and people can still go out too, but mom never lets me. She's worried I might fall in the river." Kevin said with a pout.

"You should listen to your mom, they almost always know best." Hansel said causing both of them to laugh.

Sadness.

"Let's go to the cafe Hansel!" Dirk suddenly said, Hansel and Kevin looked at each other, confused.

"Ok?" Hansel said as Dirk grabbed his arm and headed there.

"See you later master Kevin!" Hansel shouted.

"Good luck on bug hunting!" Kevin shouted as they walked down the steep trail. Dirk held on tight, if there was one thing he didn't like it was seeing people unhappy. Every time he talked of home, it was sadness etched on his face.

"Hey Dirk, you ok?" Hansel said.

"Yea, I just got this big craving for some sweets and I thought you might want some." Dirk said.

"Sure, you're paying right?" Hansel said. Dirk stopped in his tracks, he forgot his wallet at the house. He looked towards Hansel and laughed sheepishly. Hansel laughed. "I'll cover this time, but next time you're paying, and can you let go of my arm?" Dirk let go and scratched his head in embarrassment.

Dirk wouldn't realize his feelings until later, but now, he just wanted to make a new friend smile from the heart.

0-0-0

Sunshine Islands, was slow, peaceful, boring. At least that what he thought when Sol sent him here to do some digging as to where this Gretel character went. No one payed him any mind, just another tourist from the mainland. The people went on with their business, he still found it surprising that the islands were able to survive like this. The reason is because of the volcanic soil from previous eruptions making it extremely fertile, but that has been gone for a long time.

Crossing the bridge to get to Sol's yacht, he accidentally knocked into a girl with the same silver hair as him, but she was wearing a pink dress. His sunglasses got knocked off.

"Oh I'm sorry, here you go!" The girl said, noticing his pale green eyes. "I haven't seen you around, what your name?" He smiled and put the sunglasses back on.

"Skye." He excused himself, walking around the houses to seem inconspicuous, he also took out a camera from his bag, taking useless photos to not seem suspicious.

He eventually came upon the yacht but it had police tape over the entrance. He looked towards the sun, it was high noon. There was no way he'd be able to sneak onto it to get rid of some evidence. He goes back towards the diner and orders some curry.

"So I hear that Sol, the son of Will and Lily, was arrested earlier this week." A man said a couple of seats down.

"I heard that he killed a man in the yacht, but the police found nothing." A woman said in a low whisper.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The daughter of Chelsea and Mark saw it with her own eyes! I think Sol had her killed! No one has heard from her for the past week and yesterday I saw her mom sobbing in the middle of the road!" She said in a harsh whisper.

'Nope, she's not dead yet.' Skye thought, eating his curry. 'But she will be, as soon as I find her. Better check up on the farm later tonight if I'm going to get a clue as to where she went to.'

0-0-0

"Mmm! So good, I love sugar cookies and milk." Gretel said, chewing light and savoring the taste. "My compliments to the chef!" She shouted.

"Thank you." Joan giggled. Gretel felt a lot better than before when she was talking about her home. Every time she thought about them, it made her heart sting, this was a perfect way to distract herself. Having a friend to do it with is also not bad.

"You're really good with the ladies aren't you?" Dirk laughed, eating his own cookies.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Gretel asked.

"Every single girl you've met has had something to say about you. I just wonder how you'll react with Freya." Dirk said.

"What do you mean something to say about me?" Hansel asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you become like a fool in love with every single one of them, try to stick with at least one. You even made Antoinette blush!" Dirk said. Gretel pouted. She has to curb that habit.

She was a girl yes, but she have always appreciated cute and beautiful girls due to her low self-esteem. She didn't have boobs, she barely had buttocks, and not even a defined waist, no wonder she was able to pass as a man.

Her mom said it's because she didn't eat enough, she just wasn't fat. Which is why she shows her admiration through others, but still some caught her eye. It wasn't love, she just admires how some woman were so pretty and beautiful.

'I have to be careful, I don't want to be known as creepy. Men don't just go up and tell a girl she's pretty without some intentions.' She thought.

"Hey, earth to Hansel." Dirk said, waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" She said and Dirk started to laugh. "Whaf?"

"You zoned out so hard, you forgot to chew!" Dirk said and yes the cookie was still sticking out of her mouth. For that she stuff two cookies in her mouth, which made him laugh harder.

The bell rang and in came Sherry, seeing the commotion, she snuck up on Gretel.

"Hello." She said, causing Gretel to choke slightly, making her drink the milk really fast.

"Sh-Sherry, hi, um so, hello?" Gretel said.

'I wish I can touch her hair and braid it, oh if only I wasn't in disguise, we could've been best friends! But I can't, no creepiness.' She thought. Sherry giggled and Dirk was trying to keep himself from laughing. She looked between them, wondering what was going on.

"You have a milk mustache." Sherry said.

'No I would've embarrassed myself too much to have been her best friend.'

0-0-0

Lloyd looked over his stock, making sure to take out a few that he wasn't able to sell last time. 'Copper, Silver, need to fix the prices, they inflated a bit.' There was a knock on the door and he looked to the clock. It was almost nine. He sighed and pinched his nose bridge, his habit when he's stressed. He went and opened and there stood the new farmer.

"Good Evening, sorry for disturbing you. Mayor Felix said that you have some of the pricing sheets for the items on the farm." Hansel said.

"Yea, come in. I'll have to search for them. Make yourself at home." Lloyd said. Hansel came in and took a look around. There were a lot of bookshelves, carpets, papers and stock around with the kitchen and his bedroom in the back.

Lloyd went to one of his bookshelves and started searching. It's been a while since anyone had need of it. He saw Hansel fidget while looking around. Considering he hasn't clean up his table, of course he wouldn't be able to sit down. There was another thing bothering him. Hansel was a strange young man, something about his demeanor, his voice, stroke him as odd, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

'Best not to linger too much on it. He's a new person, and a new vendor. More competition, but considering there are no mines here, he won't be able on getting ores. Still I know how people love their fresh produce.' Lloyd thought. He wasn't competitive, at least not too much. He finally found the small booklet while Hansel focused on his vase of dried up flowers.

"Here." Lloyd said.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry for taking up your time, especially since it's so late." Hansel said.

'His voice is just too high pitched, or maybe that's just me.' Lloyd thought.

"No it's fine, it's good to be prepared for your first bazaar. I'm glad you are putting the effort in it." Lloyd said.

"It's a new experience and it also takes my mind off from...home. Anyway, it's getting late. Thanks again Lloyd." Hansel said. As he closed the door behind him, Lloyd wanted to continue his work, but decided to just go to sleep. He would start on his papers in the morning.

**Leave a Review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter, such a roll :3 Even though I only had one person review this, I can't stop writing! I'm actually halfway through the story on my computer but of course they still need to be edited. **

**Shout Out and Thanks to TheMultiColoredPencil for reviewing and editing!**

* * *

Lloyd woke up early in the morning, eating some breakfast, he started on his day gathering some papers for the next bazaar. When he realize he forget to pick up a rug the last time he went into the city.

"Ah. I need to pick up that rug I ordered." Lloyd said outloud. He looked throughout the papers he gathered but couldn't find it. 'Hmm? I was sure I put it here last night, where's the invoice?'

"Uh oh. I can't pick it up without it." Lloyd sighed and pinched his nose bridge again. It was not looking to be a nice morning.

"Good Morning!" Hansel said, having a bunch of magic blue flowers with her. Lloyd probably felt his heart stop and jumped against the bookshelf causing a few folders to fall.

"Oh...Hansel, you startled me." Lloyd said, after letting out a few deep breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You ok? You must've been really focus on something to be startled that bad." Hansel said. "What were you dong?"

"I forgot to pick up a rug for the bazaar and I was looking for the invoice. I think I may have lost it, I was trying to look for it. It was to be a special item this week. This is very frustrating." Lloyd said. Hansel thought about it for a moment and set the flowers down.

"I'll help you look." He said. Lloyd looked at him to see if he was joking, but he really was sincere.

"Really? Thank you. Can you search on the table? I'll get the bookshelves." Lloyd said and Hansel nodded. They kept looking but it wasn't on the table, Lloyd mentioned that he sometimes takes them to his room so Hansel went there, but still nothing. Hansel decided to see if he left it in the kitchen for some reason.

'Hm, maybe...' Lloyd thought. He searched around the place he took out the item list for Hansel yesterday and there it was.

"Oh. I found it!" Lloyd said. Hansel went to him.

"Awesome!"

"Yea, sorry for the hassle. I accidentally put it where the item list was, I didn't even realize it. Thanks for your help. I'll see you around Hansel." Lloyd said and he nodded.

'I guess, competition or not, he seems like a good guy.' Lloyd thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I picked these flowers for you as a thank you for the items list. I saw that yours has already wilted." Hansel said.

"Thank you." Lloyd said and Hansel said his good-byes. After putting his papers together he picked up the invoice and got his things to travel down the mountain again.

0-0-0

Bazaar day. Gretel felt herself being really nervous. She had spent nearly all her money on turnip seeds and she had a lot of them really to sell. She also made sure to have many insects, herbs, wood anything to sell. Apparantly the customers weren't that picky for their items. Felix gave her a small tour, Raul selling his seeds, Lloyd his wares, Joan her cafe, Wilbur's workshop, Enrique's animal shop, the wrapping stand, and finally Felix's shop. The anxiety was making her stomach turn and she wondered if her breakfast was gonna great her a second time that morning.

She looked at the clock, 2 more minutes. She looked to the gate and the people were already gathering. She felt weak at the knees, her throat dry and a cold sweat on her forehead. Yes she knew how to manage a farm, to feed the chickens, to milk the cows, cut the grass, water the plants, but never had she had to deal with the selling of it. All they had to do was put in the refrigerated drop box and wait for it to be picked up and that was that. That was where it ended.

She realized that this was gonna be a wild day for her.

"Alright, the bazaar is now open!" Felix shouted and Gretel felt her stomach hit the floor.

'Ring the bell, attract the customers, sell your stock, put more stock once it runs out. I can do this, I can do this.' Gretel kept repeating to herself.

The customer's came little by little, buying her turnips, buying the herbs. The customers were varied greatly from old men to little kids hoping to scare their mom with a bug they bought. Some asked questions and when she answered incorrectly, they got mad at her and other times they got happy and gave her some good word-of-mouth.

It was hectic and Gretel was frantically trying to make sure to give them their product fast, take their money and put it away safely. Once it reached 2 pm, she was exhausted, her product was nearly gone, so she decided to take a break. She didn't meet the quota, but Felix had assured her, she didn't need to. It was just a goal for everyone to achieve if they wanted to.

She walked around the bazaar. Everyone seemed to be happy and, with the money she got, she decided to buy her first chicken. Enrique promised to take the chick, as there were no grown chickens at the time, to her house tomorrow. She finally found the fishing rod with Felix and decided to stop at Joan's for a refresher.

It was getting close to closing time when she decided to pick up and clean her stall.

"You really did your best out there." Hansel looked up from her money box to see Ivan.

"Oh, hey Ivan. Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you today, even after you bought the herbs." Gretel said.

"Don't worry about it." Ivan chuckled. "How was your first day?"

"Hectic, exhausting, and oddly satisfying." She said, gathering everything in her rucksack and placing her product in a box. She lifted it up, about to make her journey back home.

"Are you sure you can take that home? I can help you if you want." Ivan suggested.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've been growing up in a farm all my life, something like this won't wear me down." Hansel said. They made small talk, going back into the town.

"Ivan, I saw you buying some herbs from the new farmer, is this he?" A woman with long light beige hair and pale blue eyes said.

"Yes I was and this is Hansel, Hansel, this is Freya, she works in the city." Ivan said. Gretel couldn't shake the sparkles coming off this dashing model of a woman. Unfortunately due to her admiration, she forgot about the box she was holding and it promptly smashed her foot.

"Ow!" Gretel shouted.

"Are you ok?" Ivan said, moving the box.

"Yea, just fine. Don't worry, I've had a cow stomp on it before, this is nothing." Gretel said and heard a giggle like chimes.

"Sherry has told me you are very clumsy." Freya said. Gretel became red like a tomato and couldn't even string a sentence.

"You have to forgive him Freya, it was his first time at the bazaar." Ivan said, helping her up. He picked up the box as well. "Well should we be going?"

"Sure." Gretel said dreamy like which made Freya giggle again. They made their way to her farm, Gretel tripping slightly on the ground and as they reached the bridge, she stopped.

"Huh, angels." She said before seeing the four girls of the village surrounding her, and passing out.

0-0-0

"He probably worked himself too hard." She heard Lloyd said.

"Yes, he told me this would be his first time dealing with customers face to face." The voice of Felix said.

"Still thank you Major Felix for helping me take him back to the farm." Ivan said. Felix laughed loudly which finally made her wake up.

"Huh, a dream?" Gretel said.

"Ah, you're awake. You gave me quite a scare." Ivan said, looming over her on the bed.

"If you were feeling badly during the bazaar, you should've told us instead of forcing yourself to participate." Lloyd said, crossing his arms.

"What happened?" She said, sitting up.

"You fainted, but Ivan was quick on getting help." Felix said. "I carried you. You were only out for 10 minutes, but you really should be getting some rest for now. Don't forget our bazaar meeting tomorrow. Nobody would blame you if you didn't go."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I just think I need a good night's sleep, and I'll be good." She said.

"Alright, time to go home boys, we've all had a long day." Felix said. Ivan said good bye and Lloyd waved as they left her house. She got up and started to get ready for bed when she heard a knock. She went to the door and Lloyd was there.

"I forgot to tell you that I put your item in the storage shed, in case you were wondering. Take care of yourself." Lloyd said.

"Oh, thank you Lloyd." She said and Lloyd nodded before saying good night and finally leaving. Gretel sighed, feeling a little woozy. She drank some water and took off her clothes and put on her pj's. She opened her diary and wrote a little in it.

'A week. It has already been a solid week since I came here to Zephyr Town. Everyone has been very nice and welcoming. I made a new friend named Dirk, which I always thought was a funny sounding name, but he's a pretty good guy. His brother is definately more mature than he is. Ivan is a little bit of a pretty boy though, too feminie in my opinion. Lloyd is even more mature, but he seems standoffish at times. I haven't been able to talk to Angelo too much, I'm always afriad of breaking his concentration on his art.

The girl are all really pretty though, I love Sherry's hair, Antoinette's eyes, Freya's good looks but Daisy seems like one of those airheaded girls, which has always kinda annoyed me. She could be a good girl though, I shouldn't judge her that soon. Still, sometimes I wish I didn't have to hide behind the fact that I'm a guy. I really wish I can be myself and talk to them, so they can give me some tips on how to be more girly, a farm girl like me can really use some advice.

Felix has been really nice about transitioning me into everything. He's a really good Mayor. I miss everything back home though, but at the same time I really don't want to go back. I'm so scared, Hansel. I wish you were here with me.'

Gretel sighed, thinking it was still kinda childish to still write in a diary, but she has to let out her feelings some way. After all, she can't reveal her real self, not as long as she's living here. She put her diary in her desk and went to sleep.

Early in the morning, there were a couple of knocks at the door. She stretched and opened the door.

"Ah Mr. Hansel, I have brought you your animal. I have put them in the coop in the barn. Would you like me to explain how to care for it?" Enrique said.

"Huh? No, that's fine Enrique. I grew up on a farm so I already know how to, but thank you." Gretel said.

"I see, well, here is a book in case you forget something, don't forget to buy feed for it. I hope you're happy with your new animal." Enrique bid his farewell. She took a quick shower and put on her work clothes. After putting some info on the blackboard in the barn, she check her watch, it was half hour before the meeting. She decided to take the shortcut over to the town square so she wouldn't be late. She jumped from the cliff and got a steady landing.

'Hm, I'm getting the hang of that. Probably from jumping those cliffs in to the sea.' Gretel ran towards the town square and everyone was there.

"Ah Hansel right on time! We can now start the meeting." Felix said.

'As different as this town is from my home, I'm really starting to enjoy myself.'

**Leave a Review**


End file.
